


But Home is...

by Crown_of_Winterthorne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, AsaNoya World Tour, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Size Difference, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crown_of_Winterthorne/pseuds/Crown_of_Winterthorne
Summary: Written for the Play Ball charity zine.In Rome, Asahi and Noya spend and early morning together in their hotel bed. Vacations aren’t for sleeping, after all.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87
Collections: Play Ball Zine Collection





	But Home is...

Yuu wakes sprawled on his back, his small frame taking up most of the king-sized bed. A quick look to his left confirms that Asahi is curled up on the very edge of the mattress, bundled up in the majority of blankets. Yuu smiles to himself, stretching languidly before turning over to snuggle against Asahi’s back.

They’re not even halfway through their trip—the one Ryuu jokingly dubbed the Grand World Tour—and Yuu thinks these quiet mornings are already his favorite parts. Waking up next to Asahi after a night sleeping under the stars in the American southwest to watch the sunrise together. The desert, painted in brilliant hues of pink and gold, was like nothing they’d ever seen before. Drinking coffee in a cozy apartment above the canals in Amsterdam while the city slowly woke. And now here, in Rome, with sunshine streaming through the open window and the Colosseum standing guard only a few streets away… It’s easy to feel like they’re the only two people on the planet on mornings like these, and Yuu feels more content on this adventure than he ever has at home in Japan. 

“ _ Home is wherever you’re beside me.” _

Where has he heard that before?

Yuu shrugs the thought away and cuddles closer to Asahi, tugging playfully at the hoarded blankets so he can sneak beneath them. “Asahi-saaaan… wake up.”

Asahi has never been a morning person. He grumbles something and curls up tighter until only the mass of his wavy brown hair is visible. Yuu takes it as a challenge, like he always had in high school. He’d never been above pouncing on Asahi or yanking the curtains open then. But now he takes a different track: he worms his way under the covers, dropping a line of kisses up Asahi’s bare spine. His hands play over hips and thighs, poking and prodding at the sensitive spots he knows very well until Asahi is making small, delicious movements. Still, he remains stubbornly ensconced in his cocoon of blankets, even as he presses his hips back against Yuu.

“C’mon… I’m hungry,” Yuu pouts, finally wrestling the blankets away from Asahi enough to let the dawning sunshine wash over them both. “We can order room service if you don’t want to get up yet.”

Blinking and squinting against the light, Asahi rolls over to sleepily glare at Yuu. It’s not at all intimidating. Yuu grins in response.

“Did I keep you awake too long last night?”

Right on cue, the blush rises to Asahi’s face and he hides it against the pillow. “Seriously?”

Laughing softly, Yuu snuggles against him, tucking his head beneath Asahi’s chin and reveling in the warmth of the arms that automatically wrap around him. “It was good, yeah?”

It takes a moment for Asahi to find his voice, but finally, he meets Yuu’s gaze and smiles. His voice is rough when he answers. “Yeah.”

Yuu smiles back, the soft and gentle smile he gets so easily around Asahi, and lifts his hand to stroke a long lock of hair away from that handsome face. 

“Hi,” he says, as if he hasn’t just pestered Asahi awake or made him blush over sex.

Asahi just chuckles and pulls him back into an embrace. Their naked legs tangle beneath the covers. “Hi.”

They stay like that for a few minutes, until Yuu hears Asahi’s breathing even out and realizes that he’s fallen back to sleep. That won’t do. They’re not on vacation to  _ sleep _ .

Yuu sits up on his knees, purposefully jostling Asahi awake as he stretches his arms above his head and yawns. Asahi looks up at him from the pillows, his hair splayed out like a halo, and his sleepy eyes turn thoughtful. Appreciative.

Yuu has always loved the way Asahi looks at him. He shivers and preens under the attention, rolling his shoulders back and running fingers through his bedhead. He leans over Asahi to reach for the bedside phone, aware that he’s being a tease. Sex is great, but he fully intends to call room service. His stomach rumbles an agreement.

“What do you want for breakfast?”

Hands wrap around his hips, their hold firm. Yuu makes a soft sound in the back of his throat. Asahi  _ knows _ how sensitive his hips are, and that Yuu goes weak when he holds him tight like that. It’s playing dirty but fuck if he doesn’t like it when Asahi plays dirty.

“Asahi-san… breakfast…?”

It’s a weak protest. Yuu’s cock is already twitching awake, his hunger for food replaced by something more primal. 

“Later,” Asahi says quietly, sitting up against the pillows. He pulls Yuu into his lap, the phone already long forgotten. 

“I really am a terrible influence on you,” Yuu says, looping his arms around Asahi’s neck and settling close. He feels Asahi’s erection press against his ass and he closes his eyes, grinding down and biting his lip. “I like it.”

“So do I.”

There are no more words as they kiss each other like it’s the first time all over again. It’s always like that. Yuu loves it.

He’s always been a romantic. Everyone assumes it would be Asahi, but it’s Yuu who goes weak for butterfly kisses on his lashes, for the whispered endearments against his pulse. He bites his lower lip against a gasp as large hands encircle his waist like a corset. Asahi’s strength is all at once gentle and demanding. Yuu can feel his heart race against Asahi’s as their chests press together. He lifts his head for another kiss, then another, always left wanting more, more,  _ more _ .

“Asahi-san…” he sighs, tangling his fingers into Asahi’s hair. It’s not as soft as it looks, but Yuu has never minded. Just like he’s never minded the way Asahi’s scruff rasps against his throat. Warm lips follow, soothing any redness left behind.

One of Asahi’s hands disappears from Yuu’s waist. He pats blindly beneath the pillows, searching for something. Yuu grins.

“Other side,” he helpfully supplies. Asahi checks under the pillows with his other hand and comes up with the bottle of lube they’d lost track of the night before. It’s half-empty and the cap is still popped open.

Yuu is actually surprised that it didn’t end up on the floor or trapped between the bed and the wall. They’d been in a bit of a rush the night before, drunk on the wine, the city, and each other. 

This morning is nothing like last night. Asahi takes his time slicking his fingers, distracting himself with Yuu’s mouth. Yuu smiles into those kisses. There’s something wonderfully decadent about lazing in bed with his lover while the sun rises over Rome. It appeals to his romantic nature as much as his libido.

Fingers prod at Yuu’s entrance. They’re gently insistent. Biting his lower lip against a groan, he arches into the touch, letting his head fall back and his eyes flicker closed. He’s still loose from the night before–a little sore, if he’s being honest, but it’s a pleasant ache. The kind he craves. The kind of ache he’s spent his entire life chasing, from volleyball bruises to fishing-line scarred palms. It’s the kind of ache that says he’s  _ alive _ _. _ Yuu sinks into the sensation, giving his body over to Asahi with a sigh and a shudder.

They’ve always been good together. Asahi’s confidence is in full bloom with Yuu, especially in the bedroom, and he knows how to touch. How to kiss and encourage, until Yuu is a writhing, pleading mess, his skin shimmering with sweat. Asahi watches with a sweet half-smile, his cheeks flushed and his hair in tangles that Yuu only makes worse with his grasping fingers. 

“Please…” he whispers, rocking down on Asahi’s lap. Their cocks grind together, a hot slide of flesh on flesh that sends sparks of pleasure rocketing through Yuu’s body. He clenches around Asahi’s fingers, squirms in his lap, impatient now that they’ve committed to sex instead of breakfast.

“Ready?” Asahi asks, his mouth pressed to one of Yuu’s pierced ears. His breath is hot enough to make Yuu shiver. Goosebumps prickle on his tanned skin.

“Give it to me.”

He’s lifted almost effortlessly. Asahi’s physical strength is second only to that of his heart and he holds Yuu close with both. The warmth of him, the kindness, the steadiness that’s grown only stronger over the years… Yuu clings to Asahi as he sinks down onto his cock. 

They go slowly. Asahi holds the majority of Yuu’s weight, splitting Yuu open with exquisite and agonizing care, making Yuu take him centimeter by centimeter.

Yuu feels his body and soul fill to bursting. It takes his breath away.

He used to think it would be too much. Not lust or sex—those were small things in comparison—but love.  _ His love _ _. _ Yuu knows his own intensity. It can be frightening, and he’s always been afraid of overwhelming his partner. Of  _ being _ overwhelmed, swept away after making himself vulnerable to another person. Yuu feels too deeply. Loves too much. The enormity of his feelings is terrifying. Except...

Love is never terrifying when he’s with Asahi. Nothing is.

Then he’s flying, his body settled on Asahi’s lap. A laugh bubbles up from deep in his chest and Yuu throws his head back joyfully. Asahi’s hands grip him tighter, keeping Yuu grounded. If there are bruises later, Yuu will cherish each one, even as Asahi apologizes and kisses them in contrition.

They move in tandem, thighs flexing, backs arching, biceps bunching as they rise and fall together. Asahi’s blush has darkened and Yuu can feel his own cheeks flushing with heat. The hair at the back of his neck prickles with sweat that a morning breeze can’t quite cool.

“Asahi…” he sighs. He lays his palms flat on Asahi’s chest, his heart pounding beneath them. 

Asahi mumbles something that might have been Yuu’s name. Might have been an  _ I love you _ , choked off by a gasp of pleasure. Yuu grins, leaning forward on his knees for more leverage. He presses his forehead against Asahi’s.

“Me too,” Yuu says, making his body dance in Asahi’s lap. His hips writhe sinuously, ass rising and lowering in time to an internal rhythm only he and Asahi could hear. “Love you too.”

They share kisses and smiles, chasing pleasure and driving each other higher. Yuu can’t take his eyes away from Asahi’s. He’s beautiful like this, his hair gone wild, his eyes filled with passion and compassion, his saintly, blushing smile.

Asahi’s cock fills him deeply and they’ve found the angle that makes Yuu gasp with each stroke. Asahi’s hand wraps around Yuu’s cock, his hot palm slick with lube. He drags keening moans from Yuu with that strange combination of gentle determination. 

Yuu can feel himself start to come apart like an over-wound clock. His body winds ever tighter until the coils start to spill, the gears splinter. 

“Asahi,” he groans, burying his face in Asahi’s neck. His fingers tangle into long hair. “Asahi… Asahi, please…”

“I’ve got you,” he whispers.

That’s all Yuu needs to hear. He lets go, lets himself be overwhelmed by pleasure, by love. Always love. Always his Asahi…

He comes with a shuddering sob, shattering, spiraling out towards the stars and clinging to Asahi like he’s Yuu’s last solid connection to Earth. He’s dimly aware of the echoing moans against his ear, of Asahi’s own release spilling hotly inside of him.

Arms wrap tightly around Yuu and a distant part of his mind smiles. The smile turns into a grin as the thought breaks through the haze, fully coalescing in the new sunlight.

“Home…” Yuu laughs quietly.

Asahi pulls back to look into Yuu’s eyes. He’s confused. “What?”

“You’re my home,” Yuu tells him, as if that explains everything. 

It doesn’t, but it brings a fresh rise of color to Asahi’s cheeks that has nothing to do with sex or exertion. It’s sweet and shy, and his smile is one that Yuu will never tire of seeing.

“I’ll explain later,” he says. “After breakfast.”

Asahi’s laughter is sudden and hearty, his head thrown back and his shoulders shaking. His eyes are wet with mirth when he looks back at Yuu. “You really do have a one-track mind sometimes.”

“Hey, there are two things I love about traveling, okay?” Yuu defends himself, reaching for the phone even though it’s a bit difficult to do while still speared on Asahi’s lap.

“Mm. The food,” Asahi says, reaching over effortlessly and grasping the receiver for Yuu. He punches at the number for room service. “And what else?”

“Getting to share the world with you.”

  
—End—


End file.
